Stitch's Universal Travels
by Ender777
Summary: It is a lilo&stitch story where Gantu breaks out of jail and captures stitch and sells him to another alien. please R&R!
1. The Beginning

You've heard the story of Lilo and Stitch. Now they're going on another big adventure.  
  
Stitch's Universal Travels  
  
Place: United Galactic Federation Headquarters: Captain Gantu's Prison Cell. Date: Xistin 764, 70912 Time: 4500:098  
  
Captain Gantu was sitting in his prison cell. He knew what he had done. He had tried to destroy "Stitch" against the Council's wishes. But know Jumba was free and he didn't even capture 626. He wanted revenge on Pleakly, Jumba, and 626, or "Stitch". And maybe even his little shield, Lilo. Just then a message was received on his cell's holo-screen. And it wasn't a message from the Council.  
  
"Is this Captain Gantu's cell?" A bug-like creature asked.  
  
"Yes." Gantu replied. "Who is it?"  
  
"It's Yantor. We have come for 626. Where is he?" Yantor said back.  
  
"Can't you see I'm in prison here?" Gantu snapped back.  
  
"Yes, but you promised we would have him by Hendrous! It is already Xistin!" Yantor yelled, almost losing his temper.  
  
"Moju nithe granterst mo 626 ivef mothrik Crybek." Gantu said in Yantor's tongue.  
  
"Grid. You're probably right." Yantor said, with a hint of disappointment in his voice. "Zzodset, bring me all messages sent to me on Grondich 888th."  
  
"Yes sir, right away sir." Zzodset said, and ran to the records computer of Yantor's luxury space-cruiser.  
  
"Okay you're right- I hate it when you're right- it was Crybek." Yantor said. "Crybek, but no later! I'll break you out of jail tomorrow and supply a cruiser. But I'll have to deduct the pay for 626. Goodbye, Gantu."  
  
The image on Gantu's cell's holo-screen went blank. He sighed. It would be hard to capture 626. Unless. his few followers (who had plasma cannons, no doubt) would help him. At last, Captain Gantu would wreak revenge upon 626! 


	2. The Breakout

Place: Earth: Ohana Island, Hawaii. Date: February 8, 2002. Time: 3:06:27 (Earth time)  
  
Chapter One:  
  
"Bet you can't beat me!" Lilo yelled, looking back at Stitch in his mini- police cruiser.  
  
"I bet I can!" Stitch yelled back.  
  
Lilo and Stitch could hardly hear each other over the roar of their mini- police cruisers. They were trying to see who could race across the island the fastest.  
  
"Look out! Mrs. Hasagawa's Store!" Lilo called out.  
  
But it was too late. Lilo and Stitch both crashed in to a crate full of fruit. Fruit went flying and landed in a pile on Mrs. Hasagawa.  
  
"Night came very quickly." Mrs. Hasagawa said. "Where is my shop? Where is my fruit?"  
  
"Lilo!" Nani yelled. "What were you doing?"  
  
"We were just trying to see who could race around the island the fastest." Lilo replied.  
  
"Yeah." Stitch added. "We were just having a little fun."  
  
"I am soo sorry, Mrs. Hasagawa." Nani said. "These two will clean the mess up."  
  
"They can do it in the morning when it isn't so dark." Mrs. Hasagawa said.  
  
"Okay." Nani said. "Come on Lilo! Come on Stitch!"  
  
They started towards home. Lilo and Stitch opened the door and Jumba greeted them.  
  
"Hello Lilo, Stitch." Jumba said. "Dinner is served."  
  
After dinner Lilo and Stitch went to bed and fell right asleep. They had no idea what would happen to them in their sleep.  
  
Captain Gantu's Cell  
  
Yantor came in with a heat-saw and burned through Gantu's cell door.  
  
"There you are, Gantu." Yantor said. " Your speeder awaits." 


	3. The Dissapearance

"Good." Gantu said. "You'll have 626 by Crybek."  
  
Gantu looked at the tiny speeder. By the looks of it, Gantu was going to be alone on this one. Gantu squeezed into the small cruiser.  
  
"Goodbye, Gantu." Yantor said.  
  
Gantu blasted off. He opened some files on Earth on the cruiser's computer.  
  
"Looks like the Ee-arth people should be sleeping now. Perfect." Gantu said and pulled a lever and made a hyperspace jump.  
  
Lilo's House  
  
"No! Stitch!" Lilo screamed in her sleep. "Don't leave me! Don't leave me!"  
  
"I'm right here." Stitch said.  
  
"Huh?" Lilo said, startled. "Oh good, it was just a dream, a horrible dream,"  
  
"Are you okay now?" Stitch asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Lilo said.  
  
"Goodnight." Stitch said.  
  
"Goodnight." Lilo said back.  
  
Lilo slowly drifted off to sleep. Then she had the dream again.  
  
Lilo was playing with Stitch. Then a spaceship landed and an insect-like alien walked out. He grabbed Stitch ripped Lilo's hands off of him.  
  
"Stitch!" Lilo suddenly woke up.  
  
She looked at Stitch's box. It was empty. "Stitch!" Lilo called out. "Where are you?"  
  
No matter how loud Lilo cried out, Stitch would not hear her. He was much too far away.  
  
Gantu's Cruiser  
  
Stitch woke up with handcuffs on.  
  
"Where am I?" Stitch said.  
  
Gantu turned around. "Miss me?" 


	4. The Conversation

"Nani!" Lilo yelled. "Nani! Wake up!"  
  
Lilo ran into Nani's room and jumped on her bed.  
  
"Nani!!" Lilo yelled.  
  
"What?" Nani said, sleepily.  
  
"Stitch is gone!!!" Lilo cried.  
  
"Oh boy." Nani said to herself.  
  
"You gotta help me find him!" Lilo said. "You gotta!"  
  
"What is all the fuss about?" Jumba asked.   
  
"Stitch is gone!!!" Lilo screamed. "I can't find him anywhere!"  
  
"Greeeeat." Jumba said.  
  
"Could you keep it down?" Pleakly asked. "I'm trying to get my beauty sleep."  
  
Pleakly walked into the room wearing his black wig. "Where have you been hiding that for a year?"  
  
Jumba and Pleakly got in a big fight that woke David up. "What's going on?"  
  
"Stitch is gone." Nani replied.  
  
"Oh, great."  
  
GANTU'S CRUISER  
  
"Heh, heh." Gantu chuckled evilly."But I won't be your executioner."  
  
"What are you going to do with me?" Stitch asked.  
  
"Sell you." Gantu replied.  
  
"May I remind you the Galactic Federation can track you down like that?" Stitch pointed out.  
  
Gantu turned around and said, "I am keeping very wary, thank you, 626."  
  
"The name's Stitch, thank you, Gantu."  
  
Just then, the tiny cruiser (remember, this is tiny to Gantu, but that's still pretty big) crashed into the moon and moved it off course.  
  
"Okay, from now on I am keeping very wary." Gantu said.  
  
OHANA ISLAND  
  
David looked out the window. "Woah, choice wave." he said as he grabbed his surfboard, dived out the window and ran towards the massive wave.  
  
"Well, that was interesting." Jumba said.  
  
Just then, the massive wave covered the beach, flinging David through the bedroom window.  
  
"Choice wave." he said, and collapsed on the floor.  
  
"That wave was 100 feet high!" Lilo said.  
  
"As you know, waves on Ee-arth are caused by the moon." Pleakly explained.  
  
"Um, Pleakly, it's Earth." Lilo said.  
  
"Oh, well, anywa-" Pleakly was cut off.  
  
Jumba jumped up and exclaimed, " I think I know what happened to Stitch!" 


	5. The Decision

"What happened?" Lilo asked.  
  
"Someone from the Galactic Federation came to capture Stitch." Jumba explained.  
  
"Who in the Galactic Federation would have a grudge against Stitch?" Nani said.  
  
Jumba and Pleakly, both being from the Galactic Federation, paced around the room for a while.  
  
Finally, Pleakly jumped up and said, "Captain Gantu!"  
  
"Precisely!" Jumba exclaimed. "But I thought he was in jail!"  
  
"But he could have easily escaped." Nani said. "He's huge!"  
  
Owen walked in the room. "What's going on here?"  
  
"Gantu captured Stitch!" everyone said in unison.  
  
"I don't think we can do anything, Lilo." Nani said, braced for a scream. Lilo just walked to her room.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
After dinner, Owen, Pleakly, and Jumba met in the basement.  
  
"I think we could get this baby off the ground." Owen said.  
  
"The thrusters still work." Jumba said. "And the controls are in the attic."  
  
"It's settled then." Pleakly said. "We do it tomorrow."  
  
GANTU'S CRUISER  
  
Gantu's cruiser landed on a landing platform. He stepped out of the cruiser with a cage with Stitch inside it in his hand.  
  
Yantor walked up to him and took Stitch.  
  
"Here is your five-million credits." He said. "Now be off!" 


	6. The Liftoff

THE LANDING PLATFORM  
  
Gantu took his money and, just before he got in his cruiser, said, "Nice doing business with you." And he flew off.   
  
OHANA ISLAND  
  
Owen, with a bowl helmet on his head, walked up the stairs that lead to the attic.   
  
"Are we ready?" Jumba asked.  
  
"All systems go, go, go." Owen said.  
  
"T-Minus: 10, 9, 8..." The computer said.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Lilo knelt down, her face in the bed, and wept. "Why did Stitch have to leave?" She said to herself, red-eyed.  
  
Just then Lilo felt the wierd sensation of flying upwards. And she was flying upwards. In fact the whole house (made out of Jumba and Pleakly's old space-cruiser) was lifting off the ground!   
  
'I must be dreaming.' Lilo thought to herself.  
  
The upwards movement got faster, and faster. Air guards slid up the windows. Then, the small house broke out of the atmosphere. Lilo was so amazed she almost forgot about the missing Stitch. Then, all of the amazing stars turned into bright streaks. Then, all of the black, emptiness of space faded into white nothingness. Lilo ran up to the attic.   
  
"Where are we?" Lilo asked Jumba. "Everything outside is white."  
  
"This, my little one, is hyperspace."   
  
"Wow!" Lilo said in amazement.  
  
Occasionally, they saw other space-cruisers travelling hyperspace. Then they saw a bulging one with a giant sharklike alien inside it. 


End file.
